


Nightlight Lunatoff

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: Los Guardianes No. 2111 Colonia W. Joyce [6]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La presentación de Nightlight Lunatoff, quien apareció en la 3ra parte de esta serie de drabbles despertando a Jack. Es corta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight Lunatoff

A cualquiera de la Colonia William Joyce que preguntaras por la familia Lunatoff, te contestaría inmediatamente y con total seguridad que es una de las familias con más tiempo viviendo ahí. Que su casa estaba al topar la calle de Los Guardianes, que era la más vieja y la más amplia, contaba con dos pisos y era mucho más fácil de identificar por ese color azul brillante del que estaba pintada y que simulaba un pedazo del cielo, en la tierra. Pero justo cuando te fueran hablar de los miembros de esa familia, agacharían la cabeza un poco, su expresión cambiaría por una de pena y te dirían que sólo hay dos personas viviendo ahí.

Manuel “Manny” Lunatoff, y su hermano Nightlight. Pero después sonreirían y te dirían lo agradable que son, que el mayor -Manny- es un talentoso y prolífico autor de cuentos infantiles y que su hermano, Nightlight, a pesar de lo travieso que era de niño y aún ahora de joven adulto, era un buen muchacho querido por todos y admirado por casi todos los niños de la cuadra; añadiendo, como dato curioso, que el jovencillo de estrafalario pelo azulado, era casi mudo. Según él, porque prefería que sus acciones hablarán por él, a lo cual se acostumbraron. Y también, sólo para tratar de llamar tu atención, te dirían de lo mucho que les impresionó el enterarse de que el muchacho estuviera ahora estudiando para ser maestro de secundaria ¡ni más ni menos!

Tal vez lo único que no dirían, sería eso que Nightlight no cuenta, eso que, según muchas personas, sólo Katherine Shalazar conoce. Y es que él lo hacía porque cree que todos somos niños por siempre, sólo que lo olvidamos en algún momento de la adolescencia y que le gustaría que eso no sucediera.


End file.
